A family gathering
by I love you Roza
Summary: What happens when the whole family reunites. the main charecters, plus some new members. see who's related to who, and what devious plan Rose, Eddie, and Mason can dish out!
1. Chapter 1

**A family gathering. **

** This is my second fanfiction. But yes it is my first VA one. I worked really hard on it. And hope you enjoy it. Reviews make me happy. Even if it's to give me new ideas, to complement my work, or critize it. It love them all and take them into great thought. It's a little short, but it's the first chapter, I haven't decided which direction to go in yet. So Reviews. **

_Summary: The attack never happened. This is what I imagine Dimitri and Roses life would be like. Kids? Friends? Rose has already met Dimitri's family and they all love each other. What would happen if they all get together to have some fun before graduation. _

As I sat there, only midily listening to what Christen was saying. Something about a vacation. I couldn't think about that now. I wanted to know what this surprise was. Lisa was keeping something from me. And I wanted to know what. Was it something useful. Something bad? Was I going to be stuck with Christen for a month while she went off to Court?

I didn't know, and I really wanted to find out. Twirling my fork around on my place I just played with the spaghetti not actually eating it. I know. Rose Hathaway! Not eating! It's a crime. But I had a big lunch. And when I say big. I mean big. My normal lunch. Which included a chicken sandwhich, fries, a donought, mac'n'cheese, and whatever else they had. And I had eaten Eddie's lunch.

"-it's going to be awesome," Christen said when I toned back in.

"huh, what's going to be awesome?"

" nothing. You weren't paying attention," he said.

_Lissa! Come on tell me what you guys were saying? I thought at Lisa. _After the thing with Dimitri we had gotten a new bond. It went two ways now. So we could talk to each other. " fine, Rose, I have someone who wants to see you," She said. I smiled in success. She got up and threw away her tray. I followed. She lead me towards the gates.

We got there and I saw Dimitri getting out of a car. He was smiling. I wonder what got him so happy. He didn't close the door when he got out. And you will never guess who got out of the car behind him.

Viktoria, Olena, Sonya, Karoline, Paul, Zoyta, and Tamara. There was someone else who had a hoodie over her head. I could only tell it was a female by the rings on her hands and how petiete they were.

She looked up and the hood fell backwards. And there she stood. Her long curly brown hair hanging around her face, her green eyes soft and sweet. She stood there. A 5'8' of her. Riley.

She had a smile on her face. My face immediately light up. I screamed, she screamed. Running towards her my arms spread out. Ready for a hug. She opened her arms. Letting me in. wrapping my arms around her I felt tears come to my eyes.

She was here. Her arms wrapped around me, warm, sweet, and soft. My cousin. I had gotten to know her over the summer. When mom had visited**(in frostbite)** Riley had come with her. She was Abe's niece. **( AN: she knows Abe.) **my father. It had been a shock at first but I had learned to love. _And hate._

"oh, Rosie, I missed you so much," she said. she was probably the only one who I allowed to call me that. And maybe Lisa.

" oh, Ri, I missed you so much. You leave without a note goodbye, and now you're here," I said holding her at arms length. Looking over her. " come on lets get out of the cold."

As we headed back toward the commons I said hello to the Belikov's. I was happy to see them. Riley, Lisa, Viktoria, and myself stood arm'n'arm. Letting no space between us.

Oh how I had missed them. We chatted about random things. Boys, clothes, shoes, makeup, school, and all the other girl things.

When we got to the commons I noticed that the Belikov's had separated from us. Dimitri with them. Leaving us Vika. " looks like they left you Vika," I said laughing. We sat down at the table, not letting our line go. We sat shoulder to shoulder. We were the best of friends.

" so everyone this is Riley and Viktoria," I said gesturing towards them. " Riley, Viktoria, this is Adrian, Eddie, Mia, Christen, and Mason** ( AN: ya I love Mason to much to have him dead.) **I noticed that Viktoria couldn't keep her eyes off Adrian. He was watching her also.

And riley her eyes were on Mason. They all knew about mine and Dimitri's relationship. They understood it. And were okay with it. Mason was taking it hard though. I bet Riley could fix that. " so this was that surprise," Eddie asked. Dang it. He knew.

He had a smile on his face. Probably from getting me. Dimitri came in and took a seat across from me. " Viktoria, you'll be sharing a room with Paul," he said. Viktoria huffed.

" do I half to? The kid gets up at the crack of dawn and doesn't go to bed till two in the morning."

" you could always sleep with me or Karoline," he said. Her eyes widened.

" Paul's fine," she said shaking her head. I think she had a better chance of getting rid of Paul then of getting rid of Karoline or Dimitri.

Dimitri laughed outright. The sound of his laughter was like silk on my skin. He smiled at me and I gave him my man-eating smile. " well I'll go inform Karoline about the plans. Riley you'll be staying with Rose," he said.

" okay, see you later Dimitri," Riley said. He got up and left.

" Guys I think I'm gonna go study," I said getting up and throwing my trey away.

" what room's yours," Riley yelled.

" 34," I yelled.

I was now at a running pace. I could see Dimitri's figure on the edge of the woods. " took you long enough Roza," he said wrapping his arms around me.

" well my best friends back, and I have my sister with me now," I said kissing Dimitri's chest. The only area I could reach.

" I like the sound of that, Roza," he said kissing the top of my head. " come on, I have a surprise for you."

He led me towards his room. It hadn't been that long since I was in here last. And I had some news to tell him. He led me towards the bed, I could smell the faint scent of roses. Awe he made me a little picnic. He sat me down on the bed. My eyes were closed. I felt moist lips press against mine. " I love you Roza. I wouldn't give you up for anything," he said.

" I love you too Dimitri," I said kissing him. " I have something to ask you?"

" spit it out," he said sitting on the bed and pulling me close.

" Dimitri…I don't know how to say this…its hard and I don't understand it. But… Dimitri I'm pregnant ," I said. I opened my eyes to see his were closed.

" whose is it?"

" what?"

" who is the father of the child," he said. his eyes were still closed. And I suddenly realized he thought I would cheat on him.

" Dimitri, you're the father. By some magical way… you are the father," I said. his eyes opened.

" oh, Roza," he said pressing his lips against mine.

I pushed him away. " I can't believe you would think I would cheat on you."

" I'm sorry Roza, but it's never happened before and I just want to be careful," he said." god knows it might be Adrian's."

" your and idiot," I said. " now what did you want to ask me."

" Roza, I realize that graduation is in two months and I know how hard we try to hide our relationship. But I wanted to ask you something it'-"

" your dumping me aren't you?"

" no, no, no not at all," he said getting down one knee. He better not be doing what I think he's doing. " I have loved you since I laid eyes on you. I didn't show it for a while, and I regret that. But that's the past. Now we have a child together. And my parts already planed out. I have everything I have ever wanted. Roza will you marry me?"


	2. From right to wrong to right

A family Gathering Ch. Two

**Okay this is chapter two, what's going to happen. I am currently writing a story about Adrian and Rose. So I'll try and post that in a week or so. Love ya. I was re-reading chapter one and I noticed I put Riley as her cousin, change that. She's just a close family friend. Her dad and Abe know each other. And Tamara, I have no idea why she's in there, but she's now been cut from the story. **

" Roza, will you marry me?"

My hesitation was brief, I vigorously nodded my head." Of course I will, yes," I said. He smiled. As he slid the ring on my finger, I knew. He could make me happy.

He kissed me like there was no tomorrow. As I kissed him back, I knew, I had it all. The friends, the family, the amazing fiancé. There was nothing in this world that I wanted that I didn't have.

We pulled back at the same time. " come on, I think it would be right to tell Mia and them all," he said.

" what about Lisa?"

"who, do you think I asked for your hand in marriage?"

I just smiled. Grabbing his hand I rushed towards the commons. They were all there. As we headed towards the table, I saw Riley. She was standing behind Adrian. Her arms crossed. Now that I looked at them, I could see something alike. I wasn't sure what it was, but it was defiantly there.

As I sat down, I placed my left hand out, so everyone could see it. No one noticed for a while. Riley shifted then said," shit, what the hell is that?"

She grabbed my hand. Holding up the ring to her face.

" it's an engagement ring Rye," I said with a smirk.

" I know what it is, but not one hour ago, you weren't wearing this," she yelled.

People started looking. The new girl, yelling at Rose Hathaway. They were all probably thinking she was a brave girl to do so. But I had to admit. Riley had her own skills. She had even taken down a Storogi before. Maybe even killed one.

I mean she wore clothes that said sweet, innocent, little girl, but don't under estimate her. She was good. " that's because it just happened," I yelled back.

" I can't believe this, my sister, dates her mentor, has sex with him. They date. I haven't seen this best friend in years, and when I do see her. She's so in love that she's going to get married," she yelled. "I think I'm gonna faint."

She stumbled a little, pumping into Adrian. Adrian quickly caught her. She picked herself up. " I think I'm going to go lay down, or something."

"Adrian go with her," Mia said.

Adrian nodded at Mia. They had become very close. Like Best friends. As Adrian charted riley off I couldn't help but think what was wrong with her.

**Riley's POV**

My head was spinning but I had to get to Alberta's office. I rubbed my cheek. Adrian hadn't fully helped me. I had hurt myself slightly. When we reached Alberta's office I was well aware she was having a meeting. Opening the door, I walked over to Alberta.

"I have some knew's. You might want to stand up. but as of right now, there are five Storigi on the West side of campus. Spread out, they each have a human with them. I suggest you go kill them," I said.

Alberta dismissed ten guardians. They would be capable. " thank you Watcher," she said.

" no problem," I said. Adrian was standing by the door. he was the only one who knew about my powers. I mean after all, you can't hide things from your own family.

As I walked over to him he said," as usual, keeping secrects. If I hadn't been there at the commons, you wouldn't have been able to keep it in. we can't let anybody know."

" I know, we half to be careful. I can usually get a scence when one is going to happen, but this time. Noting. I felt nothing. That god you used compulsion. I mean, it would have taken a lot of strength to keep it in. mine wasn't working."

" you didn't tell Alberta everything did you?"

" no, I gave her the important parts. She didn't need to know which Storigi was out there."

" what do you mean," Adrian asked.

" I mean, one of those Storigi was looking a lot like Dimitri. I better get over there to make sure the guardians don't tell anyone," I said.

Adrian grabbed my arm." Let me come with you."

"it's dangerous," I said shaking my head.

" I'm going to be fine, their probably already done. And I could be of some help."

I thought it over for a second then quickly nodded my head. It was better if I didn't voice something when I had doubts.

As we headed towards the West side of campus, I leaned against Adrian. " can I tell you something," I said.

" Anything."

" As you know, I don't know much about mom, I saw a glimpse of her face, but that was ages ago. I could probably have her mixed up with someone else. But I've always wondered why? Why did I turn out the way I did? I mean, your fine. Except for a drinking and smoking problem."

" I do no-"

" yes, you do. You have the drinking problem, that's fine. Compared to what's wrong with me. I come out the wrong species. I come out dark, instead of pale," I said, my voice was getting raspy.

" I know what-"

" no, no you don't. you don't have any idea. I had to lie, most of my life is a lie. I'm missing all the things a 17 year old girl should have. A mom, a home, a family, a…name."

" you have a home, with me. You have a family with me and the gang, you have a name. your name is Riley Ashton Spear Ivashkov. The prettiest name in the galaxy," he said.

` " how did you know," I asked.

" I can read you like a book. And I may have gone into your room and read your wish list," he said.

"it's not what a normal 17 year old girls wish list. Mine asked for stuff like, a mom, a dad, a brother, a house, pets, friends. All that stuff."

" To answer your question. We need to go see a priest. He's most likely to know. Or Lisa she could help."

" whatever happens Rose is not to find out, nor is anybody else. Only you , me, and a select few," I said. we had reached the West gate. I left Adrian to his thoughts as I went over to talk to a guardian.

**Rose's POV**

It had to be most of the day that I didn't see Riley. I went looking in the bedroom, then everyone elses. I checked the commons, the chapel, and I walked around campus looking for her. In the end I found her in the gym. There was a good amount of sweat coming off of her. She was muttering something in a language I didn't know. The only language I knew was English. I didn't have the patients to learn.

I moved closer to her, she seemed to be in immense concentration. I was about ten feet away when she whipped around, a smirk on her face. I was caught.

" you should know not to try and sneak up on me," she said.

" where have you been?"

" in here," she said furrowing a brow.

" for four hours?"

"yes, is there something wrong," she asked. Her voice was one of a confused person.

"no, we were just looking for you. Have you seen Adrian?"

" no, he said something about going to visit Viktoria. If it helps," she said.

" want to spar?"

I knew she couldn't say no. this girl was one who acted on impulse. Who never backed down from a challenge. She nodded. I picked up a pair of gloved and got down into a fighting stance.

We circled each other for a good five minutes, before I lunged at her. She easily side stepped. She aimed a kick to my left shoulder. " point," she said.

I just grunted. I aimed a kick to the back of her knee, she quickly jumped in the air and came down on my toe. " point," she said with a laugh. I could hear people entering the gym. The great Rose Hathaway, against, the newbie.

I soon got my first point. It went like that for a while. She was always one ahead of me. Until It came to a point where I could see her energy dieing. She had been training for hours. I aimed a punch to her stomach, my leg slightly extended. She grabbed my hand, pushed off on my knee, and flipped over my head, kicking me in the back. I buckled and fell to the floor.

" double," she said placing her foot on my back, right above my heart. I gasped. She'd won.

I hear cheering come from the crowed that had gathered. " Rose," a voice yelled. I would know that voice anywhere. It was Dimitri. I locked eyes with him, he gestured for me to follow him. I got up and did so.

" well, that was a first," he said.

" I have no idea how that happened," I said shocked. Last summer she had shown me her skills, they had defiantly improved. I would have put her with Eddie and Mason. Now, well, she surpassed me.

Looking back to where the crowed was I noticed Adrian and Riley standing off to the side. standing rather close. I wonder what was going on between them?

Turning my attention back to Dimitri I said," Dimitri, I could feel the darkness in me. I exploded. But no matter how hard I tried, she was always one step ahead of me."

" I wonder who trained her?" he said.

" as far as I know, she doesn't know who her parents are. Grew up at an Academy. Alder I think," I said.

" isn't that where Adrian went?" I nodded.

"Come on, let's go congratulate the winner," I said tugging his hand. He followed me.

When we reached Riley, she was talking to a guardian who had come in.

" wow, it'd be an honor. Really, I loved to do it. I mean I know, I've only been her for a couple days, but schools almost over, and I'd love to do it," she said. the guardian laughed nodded and then left.

" what was that about," I asked as we reached her.

" well, Dustin had seen me fight you. He was incredibly surprised. And for graduation, he offered me the novice speech," she said. she seemed happy. Really happy. Something must have been said between her and Adrian. Speaking of Adrian where was he.

" wasn't Adrian just here?"

" yes, he just left. He wanted to tell me something," she said. " well, I'm exastued. I'm going to hit the sack."

I nodded. This couldn't be happening to me. Could it?

Once she was out of ear shot I turned to Dimitri and whisper yelled," that was going to be my speech. They had offered me the speech, then they just turn their back and ask Riley."

" Rose, she's new here, it will be good," he said.

" I know she's my friend. I was going to tell everyone after I told Adrian. He was the one who suggest to the guardian about it," I said.

" now what, there's going to be two speech's. Or one of us is going to get cut," I said.

We all knew that there wasn't going to be two speech's. I knew that whoever the speech ment more to would get it. And I knew that was me.

**Riley POV**

This was the second time I had lied to Rose in thirty minutes. First about Adrian, then about what Adrian had done. Oh, come on. We all knew she was going to get the speech. Ya, she thought she could hide her shock from me. I saw the letter in her room. I'm not an idiot. That may have even been one of the reason I had taken the speech.

Her life was perfect. The boyfriend, the friends, the home, the family. Everything. While I had nothing. I knew exactly what was running through her head, when we were fighting. I had been worse last summer now I was better than Rose.

I had practiced like my life depended on it, eating right, and all that crap, so that my name would be famous. My mom would recognize me and want me back. I would have a home. That's what this was about for me. If I wanted something, I went all the way to get it.

I found the little lounge they had told me to meet them in. opening the door I spotted them seated at the couch. His hair was a dark brown. Hers was a pale blonde. They were the select few that would know. They had some information on the subject at matter.

"let's get this over with," I said taking a seat across from them.

Eddie pulled out a package from his jacket. It was small, maybe the size of a small book. Opening it I was shocked to see what was inside. It was a key. It was one of those old time ones, with the edges.

"he said the key to your answers was behind a locked door," Mia said. " in his reading's."

" well, never underestimate Valdimir. It's just this necklace wasn't made for me. it was made for someone who had the same curse," I said. I put the necklace around my neck, it was cold. Flipping my hair our I had the sudden urge to scratch my neck.

"it's your now, we just need to find the lock," Eddie said. he looked at his watch. Then abruptly stood up." it's almost nine. I told Mason to meet me here."

I nodded to them, stood up and left the room. playing with the necklace I imagined what the lock would look like. Something dark, but still beautiful.

I wasn't paying attention and I soon ran into someone. Looking up I said," sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." It was Mason.

His red hair was combed. We had meet each other before, but I hadn't exactly shared my life story with him.

"where are you headed?"

"back to my room, I haven't really had a good night sleep in a while," I said.

" have you seen Eddie? He didn't really give me rock hard directions," he said.

"oh, ya, I just saw him. He's in the Treasure lounge," I said.

He nodded his head in a sign of thanks and headed towards the door.

I don't know what's wrong with me. but I had this urge to tell Mason everything. He was hot. bright blue eyes, that red hair. He was strong. I had to admit. I might be falling for him.

When I reached my bedroom, I found Rose sitting on her bed, her I-pod was in its dock. Soft music was playing. "where have you been?"

" I was with Eddie, then I ran into Mason and we talked," I said taking my clothes off I wasn't afraid to be exposed in front of her. Getting dressed in my PJ's.

"well, I'm going over to Dimitri's. so you have the room to yourself," she said grabbing the gym bag by the door. I gave her a nod of thanks.

She nodded back, closing the door behind her.

I quietly sat down on the bed. Thoughts of Adrian and I's conversation was playing in my head. He never did answer my question. 'what was she like?'

Laying down on the bed, I fell into the deep oblivion of sleep once my head hit the pillow.

The first thing I saw was red. I took a step back and realized that they were eyes. It only took me a second, they were Storogi eyes.

I reached for my belt. But looking down, I found myself in a pink dress.

"be ready to die, I already took care of your family," the storogi said. "your next."

I screamed. He kept taunting me like that. I aimed kicks and punches at him.

The next thing I knew was I was sitting up in bed. Beads of sweat pouring down my face. My breathing was harsh.

The door was open. And kneeling by my bed was Adrian. He was rubbing smooth circles in my hand. " what are you doing here," I asked.

"I was on my way to visit Viktoria when I felt your fear. I guess I have you on auto," he said sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I'm fine, go on," I said. he shook his head.

"what's wrong," he asked.

I didn't answer for a moment. "I had a dream that a Storogi had killed all those I loved, even mom and dad, and he was going to kill me."

Adrian got a look of compassion on his face, then he wrapped his arms around me. he pulled me down on the bed so we were both laying. Somehow he had positioned us so that he was wrapping his arms around me. it felt good.

"go to sleep, we'll talk in the morning," he said.

The next morning I could still feel Adrian's arms wrapped around me. sitting up I looked around. Sliding out of his grasp. I took a cold shower, and got dressed.

When I was done Adrian was still not up. smiling I grabbed a half full glass of water. Walking over to him, I was about to dump the glass on him when the door opened. There stood Viktoira.

She was wearing her PJ's. probably just getting out of bed. her head was done at first, but soon she looked up. Shock, surprise, hurt, and all sorts of emotion flashed across her face.

It took me a moment to realize why. There was a sleeping Adrian in my bed, and I was standing over him.

Great. "it's not what you think," I said. she just shook her head and ran. I considered going after her, but instead I quickly woke Adrian up, told him what happened. He was up in a second. As he ran out the door, I yelled," if you tell her the secret Adrian Ivashkov, I will kill you."

**Adrian's POV**

As I ran after Viktoria I felt around for her aura. It took me a minute to find her. She was with Dimitri and Rose. As I stood outside his door, my eyes widened. I quickly knocked on the door. it took someone a while to answer it. And when it did I wanted nothing more than to run and hide.

Dimitri stood there. All 6'7' of him. And man was it scary.

Looking around I took in my surroundings. I could hear faint whimpers in the back ground.

"she doesn't want to talk to you," he said. I shook my head. I needed to explain. Maybe I could pass on a message.

"can you pass a message on to her?"

He thought about it for a moment then he nodded and stepped into the hall." if Rose finds out I will hold your personally responsible. So I'm guessing you heard what happened between me and Riley. But it's not what you think. … Were related. As in sibiling's."

"what do you mean she a dhamphir?"

" well that's where were working on it. But please tell, he and don't share it with anyone except Viktoria. If Rose finds out, it'll be off with someone's head." He nodded and went back inside the room.

Not waiting around I headed back to Riley's room. knocking on the door I waited. When no one answered it I walked in. sitting on the bed her knee's hugged to her chest, she rocked back and forth. She was muttering something in a language I couldn't quite understand.

Walking over to her I wrapped my arms around her. She leaned her head on my chest, but continued the rocking, moving us both. I could understand her now. She was talking in Romanian. Repeating 'this always happens to me' over and over.

"hey, nobody is going to leave you," I said kissing her forehead.

"everybody leaves me. Monica died. You left me, Rose left me, …Mom and dad left me. do they even know I'm alive? I mean what happened, that they were so shocked that their daughter came out the wrong species. I mean it doesn't happen. It's not supposed to happen. I mean did they even want me? did mom know about it? Does she think I'm dead? did dad send me off?" she was mumbling on and on.

Trying to answer as many question I said," I'm not going to leave you, dad knows your alive. He has a bank account set aside for you. Found it a couple years back. It was names Riley. Mom doesn't. dad told her you had died at birth. Yes they wanted you." I cleared my throat. "if you'd like, I can ask to come by for a week or two and you can come two. We can introduce you."

She didn't talk for what felt like hours but must have only been minutes. "I'd like that." I nodded. Getting up I pulled her up with me. " come on I need my daily dose."

She nodded. As we headed towards the feeders, I saw her looking around. Like a little kid in a candy shop. She had a smile on her face for the whole day.

**Rose's POV**

My morning with Dimitri had been interrupted but Viktoria. She was crying and all that. Dimitri at first held her. We asked what was wrong, she told us. She had seen Riley standing over Adrian and he had been in her bed.

There was a knock at the door and Dimitri went and answered it. He talked to someone. When he came back he whispered something in Viktoria's ear. She smiled good.

The day was pretty uneventful. I went to the gym. And did all that stuff.

It was a perfect day.

**Riley's POV**

As I went to bed that night I ran into Mason. He was heading towards the gym. "what are you doing," I asked.

" I need a break, a couple of us are getting together, having a get together," he answered in a whisper.

"you know I'll half to report you?"

"well you won't half to if you come with me," he said. I just laughed as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards our destination.

His hand was warm. I felt electricity shoot up my arm. Looking up at him I realized he was looking at me. I saw a glint in his eyes. The next thing I know his lips were on mine.

I didn't realize just how much I wanted this. his hands moved from mine to the back of my neck and the small of my back. He pushed. Wanting to get closer. My hand were running down his spine. I shivered from the proximity.

I could feel his tongue begging for entrance. Which I happily granted. I don't know what came over me, but it felt right. It felt right to be with him. We both pulled back for air. "I'm sorry," he said. "I've been wanting do to that for a while."

"it's okay, I wanted it too," I said. he took my hand in his and led me towards our destination.

"so who's going to be there," I asked.

"let's see Eddie, Mia, Dean, Ryan, Adrian, and Rose. Wait maybe Viktoria," he said. I nodded. Eddie, Mia, Viktoria, and of course Adrian know of our little secret.

"come on," he pulled me through a door. we were in some lounge by the gym. There were chairs pulled up in a circle, me and Mason took one. me sitting on his lap. I don't know why. But it felt right. We had just opened ourselves up to the feelings and here we were.

"sorry, it was either bring her or get busted," he said.

Rose looked at me with a surprised look on her face." Wow, Riley being the good one. that's a big surprise. I seem to remember, you doing all sorts of stuff, staying out late, drinking, smoking, fist fights, and the dirtiest of all, I seem to remember you telling me you had a three some. "

My eyes widened in shock. You could tell by the look on her face, that she was mad. Everyone's heads turned to me. "She's lying. I would never do that," I said.

"well, not now of course, but in the past I remember you doing all sorts of stuff. It was just this morning that, you were seen with Adrian in your bed," she said. Mason looked at me. I could feel tears come to my eyes.

"I mean, that's what a slut does," she continued." They sleep around, date five people at once, sleep with their friends boyfriends. Or the person she has a crush on."

I couldn't take it anymore. I quietly stood up, when I reached the door, I looked back. Rose had a smug look on her face, and the way she was holding her body. You could tell she wasn't drunk. I looked away from her. Opening the door quietly I silently made my way to the guest housing. I would ask for another room tomorrow.

I opened the door to one of the rooms in the Ivashkov wing. Any Ivashkov could stay here. Making my way over to the bedroom, I looked around. It would hold me till morning. Falling face first on the bed, the tears I had been holding in, came, flooding down.

I heard a knock at my door. I didn't answer it. But the knocking's didn't stop. I just sat there and listened. I heard the door open, looking up, I met the blue eyes of Mason. He had followed me.

"tell, me whatever she said didn't happen?"

"Adrian did sleep in my bed last night," I said. I could see him flinch. But he stayed where he was. "and all the things she said…well that's in my past. I've moved on. But Adrian is…is my brother."

"what," he asked.

"were related. I don't know everything yet, but don't tell anyone. If Rose finds out, well lets just say it's not going to be good."

"I won't I promise," he said.

"how did you find me?"

"I followed you," he said. " if you want me to leave I can."

"no," I said gesturing with my hand for him to come towards me. he did. "stay with me. I don't want to be alone."

He slipped off his shoes. I pulled myself towards the top of the bed. sliding under the covers I held them open for him.

He slid in beside me. I cuddled up against him. I didn't know what was happening. My façade was breaking. Turning into someone I wasn't used to.

As I fell asleep in his arms I had this odd since of feeling…like something had finally gone right in my life.

**Okay, so there's chapter two. I know I haven't updated in like a month. But here it is. I didn't really like where I had it going so I changed it. I like this version a lot better, and I'm going to stick with it. I hope to have chapter two done by Sunday. I'm not promising anything, but I'll try. So please review. It makes me happy.**


	3. Who knew?

**So here it is…chapter three. I'm might be out for a while. I have a fall festival to set up for and stuff. And my six…sorry seven year old cousin is having a birthday. So...I'll try and post. I'm shocked to say this, but A Family Gathering went from having fewer than thirty viewers to having over one hundred! I'm so happy! **

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own VA…as much as I wish I do. I only own the plot, and the other characters. Like Nate, and Riley. So enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

I woke up the next morning to light breathing on my neck. Craning my head to the right I looked at him. He looked so peaceful. His arms were wrapped around my waist. Resting my head on the pillow I shifted so I was looking at him.

"What are you doing," he said.

"You're awake?"

"How can someone sleep when someone looking at them. I mean it's kind of creepy," he said opening his eyes. I was struck by how blue they were. I felt a smile form on my lips.

"Are you alright," he asked. He brushed some hair behind my ear.

"You know, I would be dead if my brother found me in this position," I said. I wanted to avoid his question.

"Why would Adrian care? I mean he's done worse than this. I'm sure he knew that you did too," he said.

I didn't answer him. He seemed to get the message. His mouth opened in shock. "You didn't tell him?"

"No…of course not. I mean we didn't know we had siblings and just because we found each other doesn't mean I'm going to tell him everything. I mean you don't tell your brother you had a three some," I said. "I mean it's not like you can say' hey Adrian I hope you don't yell, but I had a three some when I was sixteen."

"I'm so glad I'm a only child," he said buffing his hair out of his eyes. He was so damn handsome. I couldn't get over it.

"Come on, were going to half to face the real world one day," he said. He grabbed my hand and tried to pull me up. I wouldn't budge. He just laughed, came around to my side of the bed, and picked me up. Bridal style. Laughing I rested my head in the crook of his neck. Closing my eyes, I could hear people talking. But I knew when they saw us; they stopped dead in their tracks.

Smiling I felt him shift some of my weight. A door opened, and we stepped inside. Opening my eyes, I recognized my new room. "How did you know," I asked looking him in the eyes.

He just shrugged his shoulders. "I had some help," he said.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"There wasn't a shortage of girl dorms, Rose just requested you, that's all," he said shrugging again.

"so, you decided to show me?"

"they had seen me around with you, and asked if I would tell you I didn't mind. I was going to tell you last night, but I wanted it to be a surprise," he said setting me down. walking around it was pretty bare. I would half to get my stuff from Rose's room.

"will you help me move," I asked.

"of course," he said. I smiled, pulled him with me to Rose's room. she was sitting at her desk, her I-pod blaring music in her ears.

She noticed us come in, but didn't say anything as we got my stuff. It took three trips between the two of us. I didn't mind.

Once we were done, I plopped down on my bed. it wasn't more than five minutes later when there was a knock on the door. "come in," I yelled too lazy to get up.

And not to my surprise Adrian walked in. "I'm sorry to interrupt. But I need to borrow Riley," he said. Mason nodded, gave me a peck on the cheek and left the room. Adrian came in shutting the door behind him. He took a seat on my bed.

He was looking at the floor, and his expression was scaring me. "Adrian, what's wrong?"

"I got a call, I know you don't know them, but apparently dads sick, he was taken to the hospital late last night. I just found out this morning," he said. I gasped.

"what's going to happen," I asked.

"well, I'm going to head to Court, the Academy has given me permission to take one person," he said.

"take Viktoria," I whispered. I don't think he heard me.

"no, I half to take you," he said.

"why, don't you think it would be better if you took someone who could comfort you," I said.

"she could do that. But he's your father too, you need to be there," he said.

"fine I'll go, does Viktoria know your leaving?"

"no, but I can't tell her that I'm allowed to take someone, she knows were related, but I think she's still having trouble taking it."

"oh, you don't want her to know that you could bring someone and you're not bringing her?"

"exactly, I wish I could, but it's better this way," he said. I nodded my head.

"when are we leaving?"

"in two hours," he said. I nodded.

"I need to get backed," I said. "do you know the weather?"

He just laughed, everything would be alright.

Two Hours Later, Adrian and I were heading out. I had spent my two hours, with Mason. We had talked, kissed, laughed, and all the other dating stuff.

He even walked me to the landing stip. And right there on the tarmac he had kissed me. a kiss so full of passion I thought I might faint.

We had said goodbye, and that's how I ended up sitting next to Adrian for hours. We were talking for the first part of the ride, then he had said stuff about me and Mason getting serious and how we should use you know…-I'm sure he has a child out there somewhere-protection.

I had told him to shut the hell up, and lucky for me…he did. When we landed, we were met by Guardian in black clad uniforms. They escorted us to our room. we were staying in the Ivashkov wing. A guardian came later on that day, telling Adrian The Queen wanted to speak with him. Leaning me alone.

He encouraged me to go out and have fun. I tried, I really tried. I w en tot the café, grabbed a cup of coffee, and walked around campus. It was big, beautiful, and just totally free. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and suddenly ran into someone. "sorry," said a voice all too familiar, I couldn't put the voice with a name or a face though. Looking up, I met a pair of emerald green eyes. I knew exactly who this was.

This was Daniela Ivashkov. My mother. My eyes widened, and I took off, my coffee forgotten, as I raced across Court to my room. I could hear feet behind me and I was positive it was Guardians. She had sent them after me, but she couldn't off have the chance to really look at me. I had only been there for a moment.

Rushing into Adrian's room I was hyerfenelating. Slamming the door shut I turned my head. Adrian was sitting on the couch, a drink at his lips, and a girl under his arm. "Adrian Ivashkov, if you help me, I will not tell Viktoria," I said.

He raised an eyebrow. He pushed the girl and she got up and left the room. I took her seat beside him.

"what happened," he asked.

"I ran into her," I said panting, I still hadn't regain all my breath.

"who?"

"our mother you idiot, she sent guardian's after me, I lost them," I said.

"it's okay she still doesn't know everything," he said.

"what did the Queen want?"

"to inform me about my father, and to invite me and my guest to dinner at my house," he said.

"great," I said.

"you don't half to go," he said rubbing my back.

"yes, I do," I said.

The dinner at the house was going to be late. Leaving me to panic for most of the day. As the hours ticked by I made myself beautiful. I would be wearing a causal black dress, it fell to about mid-thigh, and clung to me like glue.

If the Queen was going to be there I would half to be on my best behavior. My hair was already curly so it made things easier. I put on a decent amount of eye liner, and mascara. When I exited Adrian's bathroom-he had my dress-I saw him standing in front of the full length mirror and was trying to tie his tie.

I laughed and went over to help him. Tying it I must admit we looked good. He turned me towards the mirror, what I saw shocked me. a girl and a guy, both beautiful, that looked almost exactly alike. We were defiantly sibling's. oh god, that ment that the Queen was my great aunt. Oh god.

He smiled at me, took my hand and led me out of the room. the sun was rising as we went outside. Oh, how much I missed the sun.

He led me to the town houses, where people who lived year round stayed. They were nice buildings.

He led me to one door, knocked on it. It was answered by a maid. She was wearing those French maid outfits.

She was young, maybe Adrian's age, he seemed to be checking her out. I slapped him on the arm. "there's no harm in looking," he mumbled in my ear. I just scowled.

His arm was wrapped around the small of my back. As we entered the living room I could hear laughing and talking from the dining room. The house was grand, high ceilings, hardwood floor, expensive furniture, and lots of décor.

As we made our way into the dining room I became nervous. I was going to meet the family I never knew I had. I mean they wouldn't know who I was, but I would know who we were.

The bright lights blinded me from the dimly lit living room. Eyes turned towards Adrian and myself. Looking around I met the faces of Adrian's family. My family. The Queen hadn't arrived yet, but she would. His aunts and uncles were there-or so I hoped they were his aunts and uncles. His cousins, grandparents, and last but defiantly expected his parents.

They gave him a bright smile. Nathaniel- Adrian's dad- was looking at me in shock. I gave him a smirk, along with a wink. His just gasped at me. Daniela on the other hand was looking at me with reconizition. Noticing the girl she had seen earlier in the park. Not her daughter. My smile fell, Adrian led me to the seat beside him. I gladly took it. "mom, dad, everyone else," Adrian started up.

"please tell me you're not getting married to someone who could be your sister," one of his Aunts spoke.

Adrian just laughed. "No, as I was saying mom, dad, this is Riley, we met last summer and have been hanging out. Apparently her parents gave her away when she was younger, never knew them." he was looking at his dad as he said this.

You could tell by the look on Nathaniel's face that he knew what was going on, even if he was sick, he still stuck by the Moroi rules. He knew that the girl who was sitting in his dining room chair was his daughter.

"well it's a pleasure to meet you," Nathaniel managed to get out.

"The same for you," I said.

"It's nice to know, that someone has been keeping my son healthy," Daniela said. I just laughed.

"well, I'm trying, but he has some friends at home, and actually a girlfriend helping out also," I said. Adrian gave me the look that said shut-the-hell-up-or-I-will-kill-you. I just smiled.

"then why did he bring you and not his girlfriend," Nathaniel said.

"well, I think you personally know the reason, but Adrian would you care to explain," I said, a smirk on my face. I was enjoying this way too much.

"yes, well, we think we know where her parents are, who they are," Adrian said. "we have proof. But we're not going to share that just yet."

"okay, well, I must say," Daniela said. "do do have a good taste in clothing."

"I'm sorry if this is bad to ask, but we did see each other in the park today, and well, you kind of send Guardians after me. can I ask why?"

"oh, I saw the clothing you were wearing and I thought I saw the Ivashkov crest on your sweatshirt," she said. " would you mind if I ask why?"

This made me feel even worse. "it was Adrian's shirt, it shrunk in the dryer, and I like big sweatshirts," I whispered.

"oh, well, that explains it. I mean Cassidy is dead," she said. she had a smile on her face, but you could tell it was forced.

"mind my asking, bu-never mind," I said. I knew exactly who Cassidy was. I was Cassidy. I hated lying but it was necessary.

The shirt was mine, the head guardian at Alder, said I could keep it. He was very sweet. And young. Around 24 well that was his age now, brown hair, brown eyes, and oh, those muscles.

Coming back to reality I knew that I shouldn't ever wear that sweat shirt again. I know, it was rightfully mine, but I couldn't do anything about it.

The dinner went on. Nathaniel kept a close eyes on me, I could tell because I was watching him also. The Queen stopped by at the end. She had something for Adrian. A black box, which I could tell what was inside by just looking at his face.

The Queen actually acknowledged my presence, giving me a slight smile. I nodded my head and smiled back at her.

When it was time to go I was actually having fun. It was very early in the morning and I knew that I had to train tomorrow morning.

As I was falling asleep that night, I thought _its okay if they don't know who I am, but if I'm just in their life. I'll be happy._

The next morning I was up before the sun was even down. I cherished the feel of the suns bright rays against my skin. I would run then do my sparing..if I could find a partner.

I ran around the whole premises of Court three time before I gave myself the clear to go into the gym. As I entered the gym, the smell of his after shave filled my nostrils. He was here. Squeezing my eyes tight I felt my way over to the girl's locker room.

Quickly ducking inside I knew he knew I was here. He also knew that I knew that he knew that I was dating someone. I mean news travels fast. It traveled faster than Gossip Girl.

Washing my face with cool water, I knew I would half to come out sooner or later. I chose sooner. The sooner I got it over with the sooner I would be able to leave.

I would be able to walk around like a free person. Reaching into my back pocket I pulled out the little item that haunted my dreams for years. compassion, lust, love, and so much more. As I made my way over to him, I put the item back in my pocket. I would joke it off. Lie.

When I reached him I was shocked to see that he hadn't changed. his shirt was on the floor, and his well sculpted chest was moving up and down. taking a breath I said," it's been a long time."

"indeed it has," he said punching the bag again.

"I'm sorry we half to meet this way," I mumbled.

"me too," he said.

"what are you doing here?"

"We were called in for a meeting," he said. "Nathaniel Ivashkov has been getting sick and he needs to do something before he ya know dies. If he does."

"what does he need done?"

"well a very long time ago he lied to his wife about losing their baby girl. She apparently was a dhamphir when she was supposed to be Moroi."

"wow," I said fake shock all over my face.

"what about you?"

"well Adrian Ivashkov brought me, it's his dad and they need him to try and heal him," I said. he just grunted. "I know your thinking about it."

"do you want to get some coffee?"

"does that imply talking about it?"

"yes, it does, I've been living with this for a little bit too long," he said.

"then yes, I would love to," I said. "I'll go change and we'll me up at the guest housing In fifteen." He just nodded. I raced out of the room.

I know I had told Adrian that he knew everything. Or almost everything-the three something. But he was far from it. To Adrian my main problem was finding my parents, but to me, it was Nate

I quickly showered and changed into a pair of plaid short ,shorts. Throwing on a tank-top and a grey sweatshirt I was ready to go.

I headed down to the lobby. And sure enough Nate was already there. As I reached him I could read the faintest amount of hurt on his face. He followed me as I led him to a café. We took seats but didn't speak.

After we got out orders in was when we started talking. "I believe this belongs to you," I said sliding the ring that I had worn or held every single day of my life across the table. He just stared at it. Not believing that I had kept it. I mean it had only been two years ago. I know a seventeen year old getting engaged. But I had been in love. I had been in love from the first day I had met him.

He slid it back across the table. "I gave it to you, it's now yours," he said. I quickly scooped up the ring. The thing was that…I didn't want to give it back. It ment something to me. something important.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"why would you be sorry?"

"because, when you needed me most, I freaked out, I freaked out and ran," I said.

"running is one of your best ability's, I should know, I trained you," he said.

Yep, that's right, just like Rose I had fallen for my mentor. We had been a little more impatient but none the less we did the exact same thing.

"I also has lots of stamina, it's how I kept up with you," I said. he flinched. Good I wasn't the only one who heard the double meaning in my words.

"that's right," he said. I could tell he was thinking about the night. The night he had asked me. 'are you ready?'

I knew what he was going to ask me so I just said," I left, because I couldn't live in a world with you not in it. Because I loved you too much to love anyone else. I left because I love you."

"but why, you didn't think I was strong enough? My fight stopped when I saw you run the other way, I could have won, but not, once I saw the decision in your eyes, I stopped. If I had been in that situation for another minute or so I could be dead, or even worse…one of them. but Katherine was there," he said. "why do you think I gave you that ring? Why do you think I got on one knee that night and asked you? Why do you think I had the courage? I would have given up my job, my life. For you."

"I know," I said.

"Riley, I know your secret, I'm not an idiot," he said.

"Nate, you ment everything to me. I couldn't stand there and watch you die. Because right then and there you didn't really look like you were going to win. So I left, I was about to commit suicide when Heather found me. she said that you were okay, and that you wanted to see me," I was tearing up. "I went to see you, and what I saw broke my heart. The love of my life, lying on a bed, cuts, bruises, broken bone, the whole thing. And I was scared. You were asleep, I quietly went inside I talked to you, telling you what had happened, and that's when I knew.

"you were hurt because of me. if I had been more careful, you would have been fine. But you were sleeping in front of me, and I knew, if you would wake up, you would ask me to stay. And I would. But I knew I couldn't. I gave you a kiss and left. I checked in one you every so often. I heard that you didn't date anyone, or really flirt with girls. I knew that I had taken your heart and broken it. And I just couldn't live with that."

"Come here," he said. he was standing up, holding out his hand. I took it and once our skin met, I felt an electric current run through my body. Looking up I met his eyes, there was something in them. I couldn't tell what but I would.

I let him lead me. I didn't know where we were going, but I didn't care. I'm pretty sure to his room. I knew he knew that I knew that I still loved him. And that he still loved me.

I was in a daze as we reached his room. it was clean. Unlike my room where you couldn't even see the floor.

He pulled me to him and before I knew it, we were kissing.

His lips were on mine. His tongue begging for entrance. I happily gave it to him. I may not have seen him for two years but I still loved him. He reached into my pack pocket and took the ring out. He rotated it between his thumb and his index finger. All the while I was trying to get closer to him.

I had my legs wrapped against his waist, my arms around his neck.

He took the ring and slid it on my right hand ring finger.

A sign. A sign saying that I was his and he was mine. That we were ment to be.

I reached for the buttons on his shirt, slowly unbuttoning them. His chest was well sculpted. I mean he was young but experienced. That's why he was the captain of Alders Guardians. The dude worked out at least six hours a day. Running, sparring, lifting weights, push-ups, sit-ups, and a heck of a lot more.

He had trained me. that's how I improved myself. I went to him one day, telling him what happened. He was sorry for me and when he heard I was going to restart my life he said he would be happy to be my mentor.

That was two years ago, now I was straddling his lap. Kissing him. that night was magic. I was with the man I loved, and not once did I think of Mason.

I was happy, and Mason deserved someone who loved him like Rose loves Dimitri or how Lisa loves Christen. How I love Nate. I didn't qualify this as cheating. I mean we kissed, that's it. I know he did comfort me, but that's pretty much it. But I couldn't just go back to the Academy and say that I had been reunited with the love of my life, and that I was dumping him-or whatever our relationship was.

But I knew that I was going to make this work. I knew Nate wasn't lying, when you go through something like that with someone, well…you never stop loving them.

I knew that now. That your first love won't be your last. And your last love, well, they may have been your first.

But I knew, whatever I had to face, whatever was going to happen. Nate would be right there beside me.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. If you review I'll try and get the next chapter up sooner. Review make me happy. And a happy Riley, mean's more chapters. So review. **


	4. Chapter four

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. We had a four day weekend and I wanted to make the best of it. To all those who read the Blue Blood series, I'm liking it a lot. But I have one question…in the back of Misguided Angel it says that the next book Bloody Valentine comes out in December. It supposed to be the sixth book in the series, but then it says that in October of 2011 Lost in Time will come out and it's the sixth book. Please help me I'm utterly confused. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own VA** –pouts-**but I do own the plot. **

I couldn't believe myself.

The next morning I had woken up to Nathan sleeping silently next to me. Naked. That's when I started to think about Mason. I had woken up with him this morning and then gone to sleep with someone else just that night.

I was a horrible person. I hadn't wanted to wake Nathan so I had gotten up and stepped outside on the balcony.

The view was great. Not even the world's best artist could conjure it up. The sun was slowly setting in the West. Dipping down between a bunch of tall pine trees. There seemed to be a lot of them over in the East.

I felt a warm hand on my exposed waist. I had thrown on a silk robe that was in one of the cabinets, it was pretty skimpy, but I really didn't care right now.

"What are you doing out here," he said resting his chin on my now exposed shoulder.

"Thinking," I replied quietly. I knew I could trust him. We had been through a lot, and we could get through this.

"About."

"I'm kind of dating someone, I mean we kissed a couple times, and yesterday morning I woke up with him next to me," I said.

He didn't say anything, but the tight exhale that came from him said it all. He was an understanding person, but sometimes, he cracked. And I had a feeling he was coming close to cracking.

"do you love him," he whispered. I barely heard him but I got the memo.

"no Nathan, I don't. you're my one and my only," I said. "I love you."

And with those words I kissed him. His lips tasted like sweet French vanilla.

"come back with me," he said. I didn't respond on the outside. I didn't want to answer his question, but if I didn't he would think it had something to do with Mason.

"I can't," I mumbled.

"give me a reason," he said.

"you know Adrian Ivashkov?" he nodded. "he's my brother. Were in the middle of taunting our dad about me being here. And I've got my friends there. You come to 's."

"I'm the captain of Alders guardian, I can't just up and leave. It's like deserting," he said placing a soft kiss on my neck.

Something suddenly hit me. Dimitri, he knew everyone.

"I mean, I have lots of people who would miss me, even if they wouldn't admit it : Lisa, Christen, Adrian, Rose, Viktoria, Dimitri-"

"Dimitri Belikov," he mumbled.

"the one and only," I said.

"I haven't seen him in years," he said.

"well it's time you do," I said. I had a bright smile on my face. I had just won.

Well that was a first.

The next day, me and Nate were trying to stay away from each other. And let me tell you…it was hard.

I kept running into him at the gym, he usually didn't notice me…but I knew he sensed my presence. And his shirt was always off, he taunted me, flexing his muscles, giving me a good view of himself.

And when it got on my last nerve, that's exactly what I did. I would wear short shorts, and my push up sports bra.

And I taunted, until one day we broke. There weren't many female guardians at court so he snuck into the locker room, and well me…made useful time of our time alone.

It was amazing but it was over all too soon. Nate's business was all done at Court, and he could head back to Alder. But that's when he spoke up. he said that he was willing to go to 's and teach. He was one of those nomads and he had been at one place far too long. Alberta was trying to retire, but just found it impossible.

So Nate said he would step in, we could trade, see the differences in teaching styles, I mean Nate was 24 and the captain at Alder. That was amazing.

It was considered and Alberta said she would do it. Of course she would stop by and visit, but she would be back. She was only going to be gone for a year. That was good for me I would be out of there in a year. No need for him to stay longer.

So it was settled, Nate would come back with us to St. Valdimir's. I couldn't wait. I would have everything. It was later on in the week and father hadn't gotten better, he had a great lose of blood, and no one in the family was the same blood type. AB something…. Everyone else was A something.

I was sitting in my room texting Nate when Adrian can bursting into my room. "you half to help him," he said. he was panting as if he had run here. "they can't find an infusion and they need blood to perform the surgery. I know you and O. you can help him."

"I said I would think about it," I said.

"you did, it's been two days, he's your father too," Adrian said.

"one that abandoned me because I was a different race, for all I know mom cheated on dad with someone else. Mom and dad probably had a miscarriage, and mom was to shocked to tell anyone, slept with a guardian, and that's how I'm born. It's the easiest thing," I said.

"mom would never do that," Adrian said firmly.

"she might under the right circumstances," I mumbled. "Our dear Aunt Tatiana needed a heir to the thrown…you….and she needed a princess or prince, and she got a kind out of you. And here is her opportunity. A princess, but the princess is a disgrace."

"your not a disgrace," Adrian mumbled.

"well to you," I said. I thought it over for a moment. Maybe I could prove myself to him. "I'll do it."

"great, let's go," Adrian said grabbing my arm.

He dragged me towards the med clinic, when we reached the building there was a guardian outside he let us pass but I knew that the next one wouldn't.

The inside of the clinic was big. High roof-top, tile floors, white plastic chairs, that were oh so hard.

A good portion of the family was there, all getting their blood done. I didn't know why they didn't just let him drink from a feeder, I mean that's what they were for.

As if reading my mind Adrian said," it's blood poisoning, the feeder who gave it to him was utterly sick, someone probably passed him off as clean just to get away from him." I gave a nod as if to say –idiots.

He led me over to a set of double door, we walked through and I heard people gasp. Why was the dhampir here? I bet that was running through their heads.

As Adrian led me to a room, I sort of froze. I was going to expose myself to being part of the family. And I'm not sure I'm ready for that. But I knew if I didn't do this my…father would die. I know I would probably live without him, but this would be a good thing. Something coming from the bottom of my heart.

He lead me into a hospital room, the white wall, white ceiling, white sheets, white machines, and white Nathaniel. My ….father laid there, his eyes closed, his face white-I mean whiter, his lips…the only color. His lips were a bright scarlet red.

Daniela stood by his bedside, her eyes red and puffy. I just stood by the door, my eyes staring straight at Nathaniel.

"oh, Riley…how nice of you to come," she said.

I gave her a nod in reply. "well, I wanted to support Adrian," I mumbled.

"I need to talk to the family, tell them…well, if he doesn't get blood, then there's a chance he would die," Daniela said. "never wake up."

"mom, that why we came," Adrian spoke. "Riley, she has some Ivashkov blood in her, distant, but still blood, her bloods and O."

"what do you mean," Daniela said.

"I was one of the few, we had a nice dad, or so I heard, and I got to know him a little, not too much, but enough to know his last name was Ivashkov," I said, pulling my eyes from where they were on the man in the bed to look at his wife.

"I'll half to think about it," she said. "I wouldn't want to rush anything. Surely you need time to think?"

"Mrs. Ivashkov-Daniela, if your husband doesn't get blood soon, then he may never wake up, and I'm here offering, I have thought about this a great deal, I don't come unprepared. I am here to help in any way possible."

"alright then," Daniela said.

And that's how I ended up sitting in a hospital bed, an IV stuck in my arm, leading to a drip bag, on Nathaniel's bed. It was almost full, and that would be all I would need. I would give my blood, then be out of here.

Adrian stood In the corner of the room, a smug look on his face. You would think that he would be sad. But since he basically black-mailed me into this he had that cocky smirk of his on his face.

I gave him a look that said-you wipe that smirk off your face or I will kill you.

He just laughed at this.

Once I had given all my blood, and was bandaged up I made a bee line for the door. as I walked out of the room I felt a tad dizzy. Nothing to stop me, but still…

I was about to pass out on the spot when. I felt a pair of steady warm hands, wrap around my waist. he helped me up into the guest housing, as he opened the door to my room, I noticed that something was different with him.

He seemed tense and scared. His muscles were hard against my back. He helped me to the bed, took my shoes and pants off, and climbed in himself.

He wrapped his arms around me and buried his head in my hair. " I love you, " he mumbled.

"I love you too," I whispered.

"tell me, what's everybody like, " he asked.

"well, you'll find out," I said. he sighed, and I felt his breath even out as he drifted off to sleep. I was so lucky. He was all mine. I soon felt my eyelids get heavy, I didn't fight it. And let sleep overcome me.

**I know it's a shorter chapter, really short, but I'm at a block. I just needed to get this out there then I could continue. So review, I want to get to five, I know it might be hard for you. But please, it's easy. **


	5. Chapter 5

A family gathering chapter five

**Okay so here's chapter five. I want your opinion on what POV to have it in. I'll be going back and forth from now on. But I'll try to get everyone in there. Oh my God only a couple days till Last Sacrifice comes out….can't wait. So this is the big question...who( or what) do you think the LAST SACRAFICE is? If you have an idea I would love to hear, so tell me in a PM or review.**

When I woke up the next morning I was utterly disappointed not to have Nathan's arms around me. Pulling myself into a sitting position I looked around the room. He was standingthe balcony. He was just wearing his low rise jeans.

Rubbing my eyes, I got up from the bed, and headed over to him. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I rested my head on his shoulder. "what are you doing," I asked.

"thinking," he said.

"about what," I asked. I got a scence of déjà fu from this conversation.

"The Academy has been attacked," he said.

"When," I asked.

"It happens late last night," he said.

"No one died," he said to my relief." But there are many injured ones."

"Oh, my, how did they get through," I asked.

"They had humans with them," he said.

**Rose's POV**

As I crept along the side of the building, I instantly became aware of a big commotion going on. Eddie and Christian were right behind me. I looked back at them and gave a nod. We were going to check it out. Making our way over to the heat of the sound. Looking around a corner, my breath caught in my throat. There were Storigi **(AN sorry if I spelled it wrong) **

How could that happen? Not wasting any time I pulled my stake out and gestured for Eddie to do the same. We slowly turned the corner, making sure Christian was in the middle of us. Eddie and I could carry our own in this fight, but I'm not so sure about Christian. He wasn't made for battle like Eddie and me.

Once we were passed the corner, we were immediately surrounded by the undead. Christian's eyes widened, but the shock didn't stop him from lighting some of their heads on fire. Perfect. Eddie and I lunged, killing them in seconds. As we made our way to the heart of the fight. I saw Dimitri fighting five Storigi all at once. I went over to him staking one before he could register that I was there.

As we fought I was aware of fire going all over, thanks to Christian and him helping Moroi secretly with defensive magic a couple of them came out of hiding and fought. Most were fire users, but I was well aware of a couple others. I lost track of Eddie when I went to help Dimitri. He was somewhere around here. Dimitri and I easily took down the rest of the Storigi and went to help other people, not before sharing a loving glance.

I heard a loud scream and my feet immediately went to the source. I didn't like what I saw one bit. There was an open space, a group of Guardian forming a circle around the Storigi in the middle. At first I wondered why no one was moving, but then I became aware of the petite, blonde girl. I couldn't tell who it was at first, but my legs stopped moving.

Eddie was a little ways out. How the hell did this happen? We all had been sneaking out, Christian to the attic; thank God Lissa wasn't there yet. Me to visit Dimitri, and Eddie to go see Mia. Mia…that's it.

My breath caught in my throat. It was Mia. The Storigi had one of his hands wrapped around her throat; the other one was gently caressing her neck. His eyes were dark red, and you could only guess that that ment he was hungry.

"Move and she dies," the Storigi said. No one moved, Mia may not be a royal, but she was still a Moroi.

"Good, now if I let her go, you half to let me go," the Storigi said.

No one moved again. A group of Guardian split like the red sea, saying they wouldn't harm him. He didn't drop Mia, but instead, he leaned forward, Eddie lunged forwards, but not far enough, the Storigi shook one of his fingers at him, then as quick as a bullet he sunk his fangs into her neck. She screamed out and a moment later she passed out. Eddie now lunged, quickly killing the Storigi. He caught Mia and picked her up in his arms. As we raced to the clinic, I was aware of Guardians going to the wards, or getting rid of bodies.

_Okay, before you say anything I need you to get over her pronto, Lissa, I'm alright but you need to come to the clinic soon. _**(AN I don't remember if I mentioned them having a two way bond, but if I didn't surprise, they have one.) **

_I'll be there as soon as I can, Rose._

And with knowing that me and Eddie hurried our pace, and made it to the clinic in record time. Once we walked through the doors, Eddie started yelling for help; Mia had woken up sometime during the bumpy ride to the clinic.

"Could you keep it down, I'm trying to sleep, not to mention I have a wicked headache," she said. I laughed, as a nurse and a doctor came and took Mia away from us on a stretcher. She seemed fine as she waved to us while she went through the double doors.

"She seems fine," I said walking up to Eddie.

"She does but I could tell that she was hurt, you could tell by the way her eyes looked, and I'm covered in blood. That Storigi must have hurt her before we noticed," he said. That's when I noticed the blood on his shirt; it covered the entire front of it.

"Don't worry Lissa's on her way," I said. And with that the doors to the clinic opened and in came Lissa and Christian. They were sweaty, and looked pretty tired.

"She went back there," Eddie said pointing to the doors.

Lissa reached out to touch me, knowing what she was about to do, I shook my head, and took a step back. "Save you energy for Mia," I said.

She gave me a small smile and went through the double doors with Eddie.

When they were out of sight I slowly sat down in one of the hard hospital chairs. Christian sat next to me not saying a word. What had happened tonight? We had been sneaking out to see our lovers, when it had happened. I just couldn't believe. I mean Storigi couldn't touch stakes, but humans could.

I couldn't believe it, the message on the mirror in the Badica house, it was coming to life. No place was safe now, not even inside the wards. Now that humans were working with Storigi, they could become unstoppable.

XxXXxxXXxxXXXXxxXx

Hours later I was finally laying in my bed, but sleep wouldn't come to me. Doing what I do best I snuck out of my room. As I slowly tiptoed to the lounge I was well aware of the sleeping Moroi behind the desk flipping through magazines. When he turned his back to get another one I took the chance to sneak to the door. opening it just enough to squeeze through, I hoped the Moroi wouldn't feel a breeze.

I made my way over to the Guardian dorms, being sneaky the whole way, hiding behind trees, doing rolls from tree to tree. It was very realistic.

As I was nearing a certain Russian Gods window, I prayed to the Lord that no one would see me. It wasn't like you could shield yourself when your twenty feet in the air with nothing not latched down around you.

But I made it without anyone noticing me. I gazed into the window to see a certain sleeping sexy Russian. He looked so vulnerable. Slowly opening his window I slid my way into his room. When I was safely inside I quietly shut the window, took my shoes off and crawled into bed with my Comrade. As if knowing I was there his arms tightened around me. I could smell the heavy scent that was Dimitri, and let me tell you…it turned me on.

"Roza," Dimitri mumbled in his sleep. I smiled, and with that I fell into a dreamless sleep. Something I greatly needed.

XXxxxXxXxXxXXxxXXxxxxXx

When I woke up the next morning it was to someone placing gentle kisses on my neck. Deciding to tease him I mumbled," Oh, Adrian, a little higher and you have you bulls eye."

Dimitri growled at me and brought his lips to mine," was that really necessary?"

"Yes, it was Adrian, I mean I want you to kiss my lips not my neck," I said.

"Open your eyes Roza," he said. And when I opened my eyes I saw Dimitri.

"Oh, my that's bad, I was dreaming about getting all hot and heavy with Adrian while I was sleeping in my boyfriends arms."

"Shut up," he said and with that our bad day turned into a good one.

When we finally lay in each other's arms, I said," I'm so glad you're alright."

"It's a good thing, lots were injured, I was lucky to get out with only minor cuts and bruises," he said.

"Oh, that reminds me, I half to check on Mia, Lissa did heal her a good amount but she's going to half to do the rest on her own."

"Okay we'll see her later," he said.

"I have a feeling that there isn't going to be any school today," I said kissing Dimitri's lips before getting up, pulling my clothes on and leaving a very shocked Dimitri naked in his bed.

I could hear him protesting but I just tuned it out.

As I made my way to the cafeteria I noticed the changes to the school. Not much physical damage was done, you could still see blood were it wasn't supposed to be, tree fallen over, simple stuff like that. But the real damage was done to the students and staff. They all seemed to be moping. Well I guess they had the right to, people were hurt.

As I made it to the cafeteria I grabbed my food and took a seat at our usual table. Mia and Eddie were already there. They both had big portions of food in front of them, though Mia's didn't look touched.

"Doc, said you had to eat," Eddie said.

"Well, she didn't say I had to gain fifteen pounds in the process," she snapped back.

"Girls," he mumbled, rubbing his temples.

I just laughed at this. I scooped ¾ of Mia's food from her plate into mine.

"Thank you," she said. "I have no idea how he thought I was going to eat that."

"I'm right here ya know," Eddie said.

"Oh, really," I asked.

"Girls, they can be a real pain in the ass sometimes," Mason said coming up to the table. Mia and I stuck our tounge's out at him.

"Jerk," Mia said.

"well, it's the truth," Mason defended himself.

"Shut up, "I said, "the Academy just got attacked and we need to make sure everyone's okay."

"Fine," they all coursed. They were the only free ones and well Viktoria.

After breakfast we had headed out to see if any help was needed with the clean-up process, I just laughed at the sight of Mia. She looked at the mess like a never ending pile of homework. I bet the words manual labor were running through her heads.

She mumbled something to Eddie which made him laugh. His booming laugher rang throughout the courtyard, it was very loud.

He said something back to her, and she mumbled. It was very funny, I would half to ask Eddie what she said later on.

Two hours later the Academy looked better but not by much. I was working next to Eddie, we were painting over the blood on the walls. "Hey, what did Mia tell you earlier," I asked.

"Once she found out we would be doing manual labor, she said that she wasn't felling so well, I said that was a bunch of BS and then she said I wasn't getting any, for a long ,long time," He laughed.

"Well you're not the only one," I said. I'm pretty sure he would be too tired to do anything but sleep tonight. Me and Eddie talked while we painted, it was actually fun, I forgot what it was like to hand out with the guys.

**Not my longest chapter, but still, so please review, tell me what you think. **

** XOXOXOXOXO –Riley-**


End file.
